


Quarantine with supernaturals

by IrisEvangeline666



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Big brothers fluff, COVID 19, Finn Needs A Hug, Good dad Mikael, Kol Needs A Hug, Other, Vampires, Witches, best friend relationships, no romance just family fluff, quarantine drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisEvangeline666/pseuds/IrisEvangeline666
Summary: When the Mikaelsons and an unlikely character; a Petrova, are stuck together in quarantine. Including the Baby Mikaelson and her psycho best friend, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: No Relationships
Kudos: 2





	Quarantine with supernaturals

**Author's Note:**

> I know i have two other fanfics that I’ve just started but I couldn’t resist this one oops

When the Mikaelsons and an unlikely character; a Petrova, are stuck together in quarantine. Including the Baby Mikaelson and her psycho best friend, what could possibly go wrong?

It was March 24th 11:00 am when the whole of America had been ordered to Quarantine and self isolate. Why? A freaking pandemic that’s why. So my best friend and I invited the rest of my idiot family to join us in quarantine. Who are my family you ask? Well they’re crazy, psychotic, narcissistic, hair brained dimwits called the Originals. My name is Angelikah Mikaelson, daughter of Mikael, and baby sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and the terror twins Kol and Rebekah. Oh and my best friend just happens to be Anastasia Petrova, Katerina Petrova’s little sister. What a world to live in. Did I mention crazy?

March 25th 2020

BEEP BEEP BEE- a hand slapped the alarm clock, braking it in the process while the girl pulls her warm, lilac blankets closer to her and tries to sleep some more whilst the day is still young. The light of dawn was shining through her open balcony, that overlooked the woodland and fields that the girl’s best friend owned. The sound of paws hitting wood flooring was heard, as the bedroom door was flung open and in rushed two massive Scottish dear hounds, they jumped on top of the sleeping girl, waking her in the process.

“Gah- I’m up, I’m up.”

A soft chuckle was heard and the dog covered girl looked at the door way to see her best friend leaning against the doorframe.

“Would it kill you to wake me up NoRmaLLY for once Likah’?”

Said girl smirks. “Hm well if you had woken up when you’re alarm rang I wouldn’t need to use the giant hair balls. Also I’m the poster girl for normal, what are you talking about.”

The half awake girl scoffs and scratches the dogs behind their ears. “Girl you’re Angelikah Mikaelson. Your whole family is fucking nuts, bunch of ancient originals vampires with a bunch of screws loose I tell ya’, I mean jeez” The girl’s rant was cut short by a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. Angelikah shook her head and snorted.

“Like you can talk Anastasia P E T R O V A. Your sister is far more neurotic than mine, running from my brothers for 500 years must have messed with her crazy-meter.” The girls stare and each other for a moment before busting into fits of giggles like the teenage girls they should be.

“Speaking of family, when’s yours gonna turn up?” Angelikah passed the threshold of the doorway and moved to pick out stasias’ outfit, while she held up the choice of tops she rolled her eyes.

“They’ve already arrived.” Stasia’ pointed to the second option of a long sleeve v-neck and jeans.

“They showed up after you fell asleep last night.”

Stasia’ finally got out of bed and started to make it as likah’ lays the outfit on the light wooden desk chair. With her back turned Stasia’ smirked “Ah so the neurotic psychopaths who are listening to our conversation are currently where?” Angelikah laughed and shook her head lightly at her friends and snarky attitude. “In the kitchen as you should be by now, also those same neurotic psychopaths made breakfast so lets go.”Stasia nodded and dressed using her vampiric speed and added some light makeup after brushing her teeth.

They both made they’re way through the stone hallways and down the stairs, as they continued towards the kitchen the smell of bacon surrounded them. “Ah yes, nothing cures the soul like bacon. Brownie point to the psychos!” Stasia’ rushed forward in the direction of the Bacon.

Chuckling, Angelikah walks towards the front door with her dogs at her heels. Stepping outside on the porch, Angelikah basks under the sun as it rises in swirls of soft reds and oranges, the clouds painted blush pink. The dogs rush into the front garden to play as their owner leans against the porch basking in the golden light.

Back in the kitchen Anastasia is happily munching on some bacon as the Mikaelson family stare curiously at their youngest through the ceiling to floor windows.

Still looking at Angelikah, Mikael lifts an eyebrow “what is she doing?” Anastasia’s head lifts to stare at the family in front of her, “hm?” she casts her gaze out of the window at her best friend.

“Ohh right, she stands out on the porch every morning and evening to watch the sun rise and set. I asked her about it a while ago and her answer was that none of us know how many sunrises or sunsets we have left, and so she likes to watch as many as possible.” She continues munching on her bacon as the family smile slightly and move to continue what they were up to before. Then all settle at the table or in the massive farmhouse kitchen.

Angelikah makes her way into the Kitchen and the dogs barrel past her and head towards her brother Niklaus, the original hybrid, half werewolf, half vampire, mister big bad wolf yada yada.

Likah’ laughs “oh look Nikki! They can sense other slobbering scoundrels.” She walks to the Kitchen table as her siblings laugh at their brothers misfortune.

She kisses her father’s cheek as she passes him to sit in between her oldest brothers Finn and Elijah, kissing them both on their cheeks as they kiss her temple in return.

Angelikah Mikaelson was the exact copy of her father and oldest siblings; Freya, Finn and Elijah, yet somehow managed to be the most unique of them all. Her hair was dark and luscious, falling in soft curly tumbles to her hips. Her eyes were a molten silver with the odd green or gold swirl mixed in. Her eyebrows heavy yet maintained and her lips a rosy hue.

Whereas her siblings were original vampires, she and her oldest sister Freya were witches, yet the point remained that Angelikah was unique, while her sister dribbled in ancestral magiks, Angelikah amerced herself into voodoo, earth magik and shadow work. Her sister remained non religious whereas Angelikah devoted herself to the ways of paganism.

However her personality is what really set her apart from her siblings, she was quiet, sarcastic, ruthlessly honest, valued experience and knowledge in place of money or items, and would rather live in a solitary setting. Her sibling however were loyal, possessive, loud, aggressive, argumentative, narcissistic, selfish, psychotic and overly affectionate. Non of these really mattered to Angelikah before, but then again they weren’t living in her house before.

“Morning.” She mumbles quietly while buttering her toast and using magic to stir her tea. A chorus of “good morning” “morning little sister” and an especially loud “Good mOrning” from Kol, echoed around the table.

Angelikah lifts an eyebrow while leaning back in her chair, sipping her healing tea “why, aren’t you cheery this morning kollie, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Kol smirks and shrugs, trying to covey innocence across to his Baby sister.

“Can’t I just be happy that I’ve been reunited with my baby sister after so many years apart?” He flashed his sister a pearly white smile and wiggles his eyebrows. “Hmm if you were Elijah I might believe you, however you Kol are devious and create mischief everywhere you go. So fess up, what have you done?” Angelikah schools her face to remain passive as Kol gapes at his sisters bluntness.

“Where did the timid little sister go hmm? You’ve finally grown a spine then darling?” Angelikah tilts her head slightly and just chuckles. “Oh kollie, you have no idea.”

“This girl right here, has dealt with heretics, angry ancient immortals, survived plagues and her aunt dahlia and managed to stay more sane than I would’ve!” Anastasia smiled at here best friend from across the table, sending her a cheeky wink in the process. “Not to mention she has to deal with you psychos and has lived with me for over 400 years. Strongest person I know.” Angelikah just laughs at her friends antics and takes notice of her empty cup of tea, or more specifically the tea leaves in the bottom of the cup.

Angelikah becomes slightly pale, her hands trembling slightly before she can school her body to remain stony and cool.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. If you need someone to show you around, I’m sure Anastasia wouldn’t mind.”

Angelikah then walks swiftly out of the kitchen to her green house in the gardens to consult her mediums.

Niklaus, slightly started at his sisters obvious unease looks into the cup she has left behind in her haste. “What on earth did she see to rattle her that bad?”

Anastasia hums, “what on earth is a good question, pass me the cup would you?” Niklaus complies without complaint, passing the cup to Anastasia. Anastasia having been taught divination and the art of tea leaf reading, peers into the cup. “Oh my, no wonder she’s uneasy.”

Annoyed at his lack of answers klaus snatches the cup back. “Mind sharing with the class love? All I see is some soggy plants.”

Stasia’ stands, taking her plate to the sink and while her back is turned, shrugs and explains. “Venus and mercury and going to be in retrograde one after the other. Now I have no idea how bad that is but if I’ve learnt anything from her its that star shit is freaky, unpredictable and chaotic.”

The Mikaelsons, now visibly relax and laugh over their sisters eccentric ways. They casually move to manage their own business for the day.


End file.
